1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical score performing apparatus for performing a musical score displayed on a displaying screen, a method of performing a musical score, and a program recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, musical-score performing apparatuses provided with a displaying screen of a touch panel type are known, in which, when a user touches a position in a musical score displayed on the displaying screen, the musical score is performed from the touched position (for instance, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-215630).
In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-215630, when the user touches a performance pointer to move the same pointer on the score displayed on the displaying screen, musical notes on the score are played at timings corresponding to the movement of the performance pointer. In general, music is written in a form of multiple staves or staffs of musical score.
For example, it is general that piano music is written in two staffs, one for the right-hand part and the other for the left-hand part. In musical scores for an orchestra and ensemble and band-scores, the musical score is written in multiple staffs respectively for musical instruments. But the technology proposed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-215630 has not taught the user how to read and/or practice the score, while confirming in what manner the score for right-hand part is performed or in what tone one of musical instruments is played.